


Sociable Superheroes

by mikimouze16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Magic, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Social Media, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Twitter, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: Wanda Maximoff invited Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Vision, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, Pepper Potts, James Rhodey, James Barnes, Scott Lang, Peter Parker, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, and Thor Odinson to Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.Wanda Maximoff changed her name to TheOGSabrina.TheOGSabrina: Which one you assholes broke the blender?______Or: The Avengers have a group chat. It's my turn to make one of these.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Wanda Maximoff _ invited  _ Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Vision, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, Pepper Potts, James Rhodey, James Barnes, Scott Lang, Peter Parker, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, and Thor Odinson  _ to **Earth’s Mightiest Heroes** . 

 

_ Wanda Maximoff _ changed her name to  _ TheOGSabrina. _

 

**TheOGSabrina:** Which one you assholes broke the blender?

 

**Pepper Potts** : The blender is broken again? 

 

**Natasha Romanoff** : It was Clint.

 

**Clint Barton** : Top Ten Anime Betrayals Of All Time. 

 

**Pepper Potts** : This is the third blender this month. 

 

_ Tony Stark _ changed his name to  _ Playboy.  _

 

_ Pepper Potts _ changed  _ Playboy’s _ name to  _ Headache.  _

 

**Headache** : Wow, rude.

 

**Headache** : I’ll make a blender that can withstand birdbrain. 

 

**Scott Lang** : I’m honored to be in this group chat.

 

Natasha Romanoff changed TheOGSabrina’s name to JacketTheif.

 

**JacketTheif:** wow, okay, I thought we were over that?

 

JacketTheif changed Natasha Romanoff’s name to SaltyBitch.

 

**SaltyBitch:** I can’t wait for training later.

 

**JacketTheif** : Wait. No.

 

* * *

 

Sam Wilson changed James Barnes name to  _ RoboCop _

 

Sam Wilson changed his name to  _ OnYourLeft _ . 

 

OnYourLeft changed Scott Lang’s name to  _ TicTac _ .

 

OnYourLeft changed Clint Barton’s name to  _ TheJadedBird _

 

**TheJadedBird:** whoa wait a minute

 

**TheJadedBird** : no

 

_ TheJadedBird  _ changed their name to  _ HotGuy _

 

**RoboCop:** no.

 

**OnYourLeft:** no.

 

**Headache:** no.

 

_ Headache  _ changed  _ HotGuy’s  _ name to  _ BlenderKiller _ .

 

**BlenderKiller** : IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

 

**TicTac:** no it wasn't, I was there. So was @Vision.

 

**Vision:** Mr. Barton, did indeed, destroyed the blender on purpose. 

 

**BlenderKiller:** Top Ten Anime Betrayals Of All Time

 

**Steve Rogers:** Wait...youre the reason there were blueberries on the ceiling this morning?

 

**BlenderKiller** :......no.

 

**Steve Rogers:** do you know how long it took to clean that?

 

_ Headache  _ changed Steve Roger’s name to  _ Elsa _ .

 

**Elsa:** Tony, I swear to god.

 

_ Headache  _ changed their name to  _ TinCan _ .

 

_ Headache  _ changed James Rhodey’s name to  _ WannabeTinCan _ .

 

**WannabeTinCan:** yeah, no.

 

_ TinCan  _ changed  _ WannabeTinCan’s  _ name to  _ HoneyBear _ .

 

**HoneyBear:** Honestly, I give up.

 

**Pepper Potts** : @HoneyBear I can relate 

* * *

 

**JacketTheif** : Movie night?

 

**Peter Parker** : Oh this is so cool! I can’t believe im in this chat! Oh, what movie?

 

**OnYourLeft** : I vote Room. 

 

**Bruce Banner** : I’d be down to see that.

 

**HoneyBear** : Thank goodness, another drama lover.

 

**OnYourLeft** : I have enough action in my real.

 

**Peter Parker** : same. Popcorn?

 

**Bruce Banner** : You’ll have to make 8 bags. Have you seen @Thor Odinson eat it? 

 

_ TinCan  _ changed Bruce Banner’s name to  _ GreenBean _ .

 

**GreenBean** : really?

 

**TinCan** : yeah, youre right. 

 

_ TinCan  _ changed  _ GreenBean’s  _ name to  _ Tony’s Bitch _ .

 

_ Peter Parker _ changed  _ Tony’s Bitch’s _ name to  _ smol _ .

 

**RoboCop** : That ain’t it chief.

 

**TinCan** : peter I will forever hate you for showing him memes.

 

**Peter Parker** : you miss spelled love.

 

**TinCan** : no i didn’t.

 

_Peter Parker_ added _Shuri_ to **Earth’s Mightiest Heroes**.

 

**Peter Parker** : @Shuri they are being mean. 

 

Shuri changed _Peter Parker’s_ name to _StickyBoi_.

 

_Shuri_ changed her name to _TechGoddess_.

 

_Shuri_ changed _smol’s_ name to _Asparagus_. 

 

**TechGoddess** : Stop picking on my precious boi. He’s too good for all of you. 

 

**JacketTheif** : Pete finds that name hilarouis.

 

**JacketTheif** : *hilarious

 

_Asparagus_ changed his name to _ImTooTiredForThis_

 

**JacketTheif** : same.

 

**StickyBoi** : same

 

**TechGoddess** : saem

 

**TechGoddess** : *same

 

**RoboCop** : Same.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**HoneyBear** : @Elsa did you eat the trail mix above the fridge?

 

**Elsa** : No that was bucky.

 

**Robocop** : Top Ten Anime Betrayals of All Time

 

**TinCan** : not this shit again.

 

**SaltyBitch** : Steve! He said a bad word.

 

**Elsa** : I swear to god. 

 

**HoneyBear** : @RoboCop your bitchass better replace it. 

 

**RoboCop** : Do you have proof that I actually ate it?

 

**HoneyBear** : uh, steve is a pretty reliable source.

 

**RoboCop** : Steve’s a filthy fucking liar. 

 

**Elsa** : exCUSE YOU.

 

_StickyBoi_ changed _Elsa’s_ name to _HallMonitor_.

_____

 

**Wanda** @WandaTheWitch

 

How can we have 5 washing machines and all of them be busy at once?!

**12.4k** like **7.3k** retweets

  
  


**It’s me ya boi** @Spidermanman 

 

_ In reply to @WandaTheWitch _

@PepperPotts is making @Hawk_Guy clean all the training gear for breaking the blender. 

  
  


**Wanda** @WandaTheWitch

 

_ In reply to @Spidermanman _

Ha. 

 

______

 

**JacketThief** : @BlenderKiller let me know when youre done with the washing machines. 

 

**BlenderKiller** : just use the one on tonys floor

 

**JacketTheif** : tony has one on his floor?

 

**Vision** : There are two on Mr. Stark’s personal floor.

 

**TinCan** : Yes and you are not to use them

 

**JacketTheif** : @Pepper Pots can I use your washing machine?

 

**TinCan** : Excuse you!

 

**Pepper Potts** : @JacketTheif yes that’s fine.

 

**TinCan** : EXCUSE YOU!

 

**BlenderKiller** : what did you do, fart?

 

**Stickyboi** : lol

 

**ImTooTiredForThis** : Great, I get to deal with a whiny tony.

 

**TinCan** : I do not whine.

 

**SaltyBitch** : yes you do.

 

**Pepper Pots** : Yes you do.

 

**HoneyBear** : yes you do. 

 

**Robocop** : yes you do.

 

**HallMonitor** : yeah, you kind of do.

 

**BlenderKiller** : you sure do. 

 

**TinCan** :....

 

**TinCan** : I hate you all. 

 

______

**Falcon** @SamWilsonOffical

 

Teaming up against @IAmIronMan gives me hope for the future.

**15k** likes **10k** retweets

 

@WandaTheWitch retweeted

@Spidermanman retweeted

@PepperPotts retweeted

@BlackWidow retweeted

@Hawk_Guy retweeted

@WarMachineHere retweeted

@deadpool_ retweeted

@ShuriFromWakanda retweeted

  
  


**Man in the Flying Can** @IAmIronMan

 

Looking for applicants for a new team, seeing as mine is okay with betrayal. 

**1.5M** likes **992k** retweets


	3. Chapter 3

**TechGoddess** : @tictac you left your pym particles out in the lab and I accidentally knocked them over

 

**TechGoddess** : my shoes are gone now so

 

**TechGoddess** : you owe me a new pair.

 

**Tictac** : why are you on my side of the lab? 

 

**TechGoddess:** why did you leave them out?

 

**Tictac** : I had to go to the bathroom! I was coming back! Why are you on my side of the lab?

 

**TinCan** : why aren't you wearing shoes in the lab??

 

**TechGoddes** : I am?

 

**TinCan** : you just said they shrunk

 

**TechGoddess** : yeah, my heels. You really think I'm going to wear heels in the lab?

 

**Tictac** : you haven't explained why you were on my side of the lab!

 

**TechGoddes** : I was grabbing something!! 

 

**Tictac** : which was????

 

**TechGoddess** : …..the chocolate bar hidden in your desk. 

 

**Tictac** : omfg.

 

BlenderKiller changed their name to Hawkguy.

 

**Hawkguy** : @tictac is Cassie coming over tonight?

 

**Tictac** : yeah at 6 y?

 

**Hawkguy** : Laura is dropping the kids off for the weekend.

 

**TinCan** : when did my tower become a daycare?

 

**SaltyBitch** : they day you allowed clint to move in.

 

**Stickyboi** : ooooof

 

**TechGoddess** : big oooof

 

**Hawkguy** : is betrayal this seasons fashion? 

 

**Thor Odinson** : More small children will be here?!

 

TechGoddess changed Thor Odinson’s name to Noobmaster69.

 

**Stickyboi** : LMAOOOOO

 

**Noobmaster69** : I understand Clint’s feeling of betrayal.

 

**RoboCop** : oh that’s just too great. 

* * *

 

 

**I’m Not Skynet** @TheVision

 

Wanda’s cooking has improved greatly since I’ve met her. I am proud of her progress. 

15.3k likes  2.4 retweets

  
  


**Tell It Like It Is** @sarah365

 

_ In reply to _ @TheVision

Omg relationship goals.

  
  


**Wanda** @WandaTheWitch

 

_ In reply to _ @TheVision

Thank you babe <3

 

* * *

 

**Stickyboi** : who tf is listening to backstreet boys?

 

**HallMonitor** : me.

 

**HallMonitor** : catching up with the last 70 years. 

 

**TinCan** : that is trash. Listen to ACDC that the good stuff. 

 

**Stickyboi** : yeah, if ur old.

 

**ImTooTiredForThis** : Well since I don’t feel like dealing with tonys tantrum Im going out for lunch who wants to join me?

 

**Stickyboi** : ME!

 

**ImTooTiredForThis** : no. You caused this. You don’t get to get rewarded.

 

**Stickyboi** : …….

 

**Stickyboi** : fair.

 

**TechGoddess** : I’m in.

 

**SaltyBitch** : Wanda, Vis, and I are in.

 

**HallMonitor** : Scott, Sam and myself will join you. 

 

**ImTooTiredForThis** : @PepperPotts you want to join us? Nat wants to go to the pizza buffet. 

 

**Hawk_Guy** : Thor and I will meet you there. 

 

**Pepper Potts** : I’m out with Rhodes and Bucky getting sushi. 

 

**TinCan** : You’re getting sushi without me?!?

 

**Pepper Potts** : I tried asking you but you didn’t respond when i came down to the lab. 

 

**Stickyboi** : I WANT PIZZA

 

**ImTooTiredForThis** : no.

 

**Stickyboi** : rude. 

 

**TechGoddess** : You know he’s just going to show up anyway right?

 

**ImTooTiredForThis** : I’m aware.

  
**Tincan** : hello?!?! What about me????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is focused on Clint/Scott and Chapter 6 is focused on Vision. Chapter 7 is a lot of Bucky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ant-Man** @KingOfAnts

 

Someone isn’t a morning person.

_[Photo of Clint with his head on the counter next to a bowl of cereal]_

156.7 likes  23.9 retweets

 

**Bird Avenger** @Hawk_Guy

 

In reply to @KingOfAnts

Nate didn’t want to go to bed last night.

 

**Ant-Man** @KingOfAnts

 

In reply to @Hawk_guy

You could have asked for help. I don’t mind.

* * *

 

**Ant-Man** @KingOfAnts

_Livestreaming_ :

 

[Wanda is at the sink rinsing dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. Sam is next to her drying off pots that are in the dishrack.]

 

_Scott behind the phone_ : Sorry we aren’t more entertaining. [He laughs as Sam flicks him off. ]

 

_Wanda:_ what are you doing?

 

_Scott_ : The fans want an inside to the life of the Avengers. I am just giving them what they want.

 

[Steve and Bucky walk into the kitchen. Bucky takes an apple from the basket and Steve grabs a Gatorade from the fridge.]

 

_Scott_ : Red is the best.

 

_Steve_ : Blue all the way. [He spits his tongue out at the phone. ]

 

[Clint walks in as Scotts switches to front facing camera. Clint doesn’t realize he’s live streaming and walks up kissing Scott’s cheek before walking away. Scott fumbles before shutting off the stream.]

 

**Jess** @jessjess2

 

_In reply to_ @KingOfAnts livestream.

OMFG DID CLINT JUST KISS SCOTT?!?!?

 

**Dancing Queen** @TangoToes

 

_In reply to_ @KingOfAnts

I ship these two so hard. YASS

  


**Taylor** @TJWillis

 

_In reply to_ @KingOfAnts

I can’t believe Antman likes red Gatorade. Cap is right blue is the best.

  


**Tell Me Whyyy** @shanesinger69

 

_In reply to_ @KingOfAnts

Scott is a puppy turned into a human. I will fight anyone who disagrees.

  


**Jess** @jessjess2

 

_In reply to_ @KingOfAnts

What is your ship name? Hawkant?

  


**TinaTinaTina** @tina_3

 

_In reply to_ @jessjess2

Anteye? Hawkman?

  


**TinaTinaTina** @tina_3

 

_In reply to_ @jessjess2

wait...Clint’s twitter is @Hawk_Guy omfg.

 

**TuRnT** @NathRobins

 

_In reply to_ @KingOfAnts

Ew gays.

 

**Steve Rogers** @CptSteveRogers

 

_In reply to_ @NathRobins

Ew, homophobes.

 

* * *

**TinCan** : Nice live stream @tictac.

 

**Tictac** : I didn’t know he was going to kiss me!

 

**Stickyboi** : If you just played it cool it wouldnt be a big deal.

 

**Stickyboi** : and @HallMointor you are my hero

 

**SaltyBitch** : when has scott ever played it cool?

 

**TinCan** : @Stickyboi um hello?

 

**Tictac** : ouch.

 

**HallMointor** : Thanks, Pete.

 

**Vision** : It’s true. It’s been proven that if you react to action it is more likely going to be pointed out.

 

**TinCan** : @HallMonitor get your own kid.

 

**OnYourLeft** : Ha. called out by the robot.

 

**Vision** : I am not a robot.

 

**JacketTheif** : @Hawkguy @tictac Nate is crying and I can’t calm him down.

 

**Pepper Potts** : @JacketTheif are you still getting Sushi later?

 

**JacketTheif** : Yeah @SaltyBitch @TechGoddess and Helen are going to grab it before we get our nails done why?

 

**Pepper Potts** : My meeting got canceled.

 

**Robocop** : Didn’t you just have sushi the other day?

 

**Pepper Potts** : I didn’t ask you.

 

_HoneyBear_ changed _Pepper Potts_ name to _SushiSlut_.

 

**ShushiSlut** : I can’t even argue this name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling with chapter 7 a bit. I'll have to rework it because it is a social issue so you gotta tread lightly with those.


	5. Chapter 5

**ShushiSlut** : What was that?

 

 **Hawkguy** : I felt it, was that from the lab?

 

 **OnYourLeft** : is the hulk loose?

 

 **JacketTheif** : I saw bruce leave earlier i dont think he came back.

 

 **ShushiSlut** : @tictac did you accidentally grow something to be again?

 

 **Tictac** : i wda jst slesp

 

 **ShushiSlut** : uh?

 

 **Tiactac** : Sorry, I was just asleep. Whatever that was woke me up.

 

 **SaltyBitch** : it wasn’t me. I just got back to the tower with steve.

 

 **Sushislut** : @TinCan what did you do????

 

 **Tincan** : Nothing????

 

 **TinCan** : I’m out at lunch with @ImTooTiredForThis @RoboCop @HoneyBear and @Vision.

 

 **Noobmaster69** : Tis fine it’s being taken care of.

 

 **HallMonitor** : what did you do?

 

 **SushiSlut** : What’s being taken care of?!?!

 

 **Noobmaster69** : Just helping the kids

 

 **JacketTheif** : with what?

 

 **Stickyboi** : NOTHING IT’S FINE

 

 **Stickyboi** : JUST STAY AWAY

 

 **Stickyboi** : EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROL

 

 **TechGoddess** : hes lying.

 

 **Stickyboi** : SHURI SHUT UP

 

___

 

 **Pepper Potts** @PepperPotts

 

If you around Avengers Tower and smell burnt rubber do not be alarmed. It’s from a training exercise.

 **150.9** likes **123.8 retweets.**

 

____

 

 **OnYourLeft** : n ice to lie to your followers @SushiSlut

 

 **SushiSlut** : Do you want to go on the news and explain it?

 

 **OnYourLeft** : no.

 

 **ImTooTiredForThis** : Why does it smell like death in the labs?

 

 **HallMonitor** : @Noobmaster69 @TechGoddess @Stickyboi would love to explain it.

 

 **Stickyboi** : thats a bold assumption t here

 

 **TinCan** : Seriously what happened?

 

 **TechGoddess** : we were working on a formula of webbing that would allow electricity from @Noobmaster69 hammer to travel through it without it being damaged. Things got a little out of hand with the electricity. Things exploded, mainly the webs

 

 **TinCan** : new rule. Those three need adult supervision while in the lab.

 

 **Stickyboi** : but mr. starrrrrrkkkkk

 

 **ImTooTiredForThis** : the smell is clinging to everything. It’s horrible

 

 **TinCan** : @SaltyBitch @RoboCop can you guys bring your knives down here?

 

 **SaltyBitch** : why?

 

 **TinCan** : Dumm E is trapped and i’m hoping you can cut him out.

 

 **TinCan** : bruce is looking a little green and not in the angry way.

 

 **JacketTheif** : I have some peppermints in my room that should help his stomach. Ill be down in a minute.

 

 **HawkGuy** : should I call the clean up crew?

 

 **HoneyBear** : I think the three that made the mess should clean it.

 

 **HallMonitor** : I second that.

 

 **TicTac** : ^

 

 **RoboCop** : ^

 

 **SaltyBitch** : ^^^

 

 **SushiSlut** : ^^

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to see my best friend graduate today! I'm so proud of her. She'll do great, I can just tell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dancing Queen** @TangoToes

 

@TheVision I have a couple of personal questions I hope you can answer?

  
  


**I’m Not Skynet** @TheVision

 

_ In reply to  _ @TangoToes

@TangoToes I will try to answer them to the best of my ability. 

  
  


**Dancing Queen** @TangoToes

 

@TheVision OMG! Okay, I hope you aren't offended by these. Here it goes. Where you made a male or did you choose it? 

  
  


**I’m Not Skynet** @TheVision

 

_ In reply to _ @TangoToes

I was created to be adronymous but I find most comfort in a male form. 

  
  


**Dancing Queen** @TangoToes

 

_ In reply to _ @TheVision

Oh that’s fascinating. I know you are in a relationship with @WandaTheWitch. Are attracted to just females or both females and males? 

  
  


**I’m Not Skynet** @TheVision

 

_ In reply to _ @TangoToes

I do not have preference over any sex or gender. I believe the correct term would be Pansexual. Though I can not see myself with anyone other than @WandaTheWitch

  
  


**Dancing Queen** @TangoToes

 

_ In reply to  _ @TheVision

Last question: Can you eat? 

  
  


**I’m Not Skynet** @TheVision

 

_ In reply to _ @TangoToes

Food consumption is not required for me but I can do it. I can digest food and taste it as well. @WandaTheWitch makes a very satisfying Chicken Parmesan that I simply can not pass up. 

  
  


**Wanda** @WandaTheWitch

 

_ In reply to _ @TheVision

I have the most amazing boyfriend.

  
  


**Dancing Queen** @TangoToes

 

_ In reply to _ @WandaTheWitch

If you happen to find another guy like him can you pass him this way? Lol

  
  


**Ty-Hell** @Tyrell_jp

 

_ In reply to _ @TheVision

Great not only do we have gay superheroes but libtard robots. 

  
  


**I’m Not Skynet** @TheVison

 

_ In reply to _ @Tyrell_jp

I do not understand how my or any of my teammates personal life affects you. We are not asking you to participate in our lifestyle just acknowledge it as we have done for yours. 

  
  


**Dancing Queen** @TangoToes

 

_ In reply to _ @TheVison

It’s official. You are my favorite avenger. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

**TechGoddess** : Vision is an icon

 

**Stickyboi** : Vision telling it like it is!

 

**JacketTheif** : @Vision your are my hero

 

_ TechGoddess  _ changed  _ Vision’s  _ name to  _ Gaydroid _ . 

 

**Gaydroid** : I do not understand how my personal life affects others. 

 

**RoboCop** : it doesn’t. People just want something to attack so they can ignore their own insecurities. 

 

**Stickyboi** : Bucky is spilling the tea. 


	7. Chapter 7

**It’s me ya boi** @Spidermanman

 

Hey answers questions about the team! Ask away!

 **145.7** likes **123.6** retweets

  


**Dancing Queen** @TangoToes

 

 _In reply to_ @Spidermanman

Who does most of the cooking?

  


**It’s me ya boi** @Spidermanman

 

 _In reply to_ @TangoToes

Wanda, Sam, and Bruce do the most cooking. Steve and Clint prefer to grill. Thor bakes.

  


**Jason H.** @JasonHandal

 

 _In reply to_ @Spidermanman

Spill some tea on @BlackWidow?

  


**It’s me ya boi** @Spidermanman

 

 _In reply to_ @JasonHandal

She can’t refuse creme brulee. Doesn’t matter if it’s a latte, chocolate or truffles. She will take it every time.

  


**Don’t Cross Me** @BlackWidow

 

 _In reply to_ @Spidermanman

How dare you throw my secrets out like that.

  


**Tell Me Whyyy** @shanesinger69

 

 _In reply to_ @Spidermanman

Who’s the messiest Avenger?

  


**It’s me ya boi** @Spidermanman

 

 _In reply to_ @shanesinger69

Toss up between Scott and Bruce. Bruce gets really busy and just moves on to the next task without cleaning up. Scott is just excitable and forgets.

  


**TinaTinaTina** @tina_3

 

 _In reply to_ @Spidermanmna

Who is the strictest avenger?

  


**It’s me ya boi** @Spidermanman

 

 _In reply to_ @tina_3

@PepperPotts and @JBBarners are the strictest. They help a lot with structure though!

  


**TKL** @TanaKL

 

 _In reply to_ @Spidermanman

Are there any Avengers that are part of the LGBTQ community besides  Vision and possibly Scott and Clint?

  


**It’s me ya boi** @Spidermanman

 

 _In reply to_ @TanaKL

I don’t feel that it’s my place to say.

  


**TKL** @TanaKL

 

 _In reply to_ @Spidermanman

Please! I NEED to know if people like me are being represented.

  


**Buckaroo** @JBBarnes

 

 _In reply to_ @TanaKL

You don’t NEED to know, you WANT to know.  And your WANT does not override a person’s wish to have a private life. If you want to know you can personally ask or look to see if they have commented about it.

  


**Buckaroo** @JBBarnes

 

 _In reply to_ @TanaKL

Plus trying to get someone to out their friends is rude. How would you like it if you were outed without your permission?

  


**Taylor S** @tsaylor9

 

 _In reply to_ @JBBbarnes

It came with the job. You should expect it. When you choose to be a hero, you gave up your privacy.

  


**Buckaroo** @JBBarnes

 

 _In reply to_ @tsaylor9

That’s not how it works. Just because we are in the spotlight doesn’t mean we have to give you personal details. We don’t owe anyone that. Our job is to keep you safe to the best of our abilities. That’s it.

 

____

 

 **Stickyboi** : Bucky is killing it.

 

 **Stickyboi** : he over there spilling that hot tea.

 

 **HoneyBear** : major respect to @Robocop

 

 **Robocop** : I’m constantly getting people asking all about my personal life.

 

 **RoboCop** : it’s tiring

 

 **JacketTheif** : people forget that we are people too. That we have our own lives.

  


**ImTooTiredForThis** : i’m constantly getting people asking about us having lgbtq people in the avengers. people don't realize we aren't actively looking for people. People just find us.

___

 

 **Buckaroo** @JBBarnes

 

Yes, representation is important. Everyone wants someone that’s just like them that they can look up too. You shouldn't have to force it on or out of a person though. You can still admire a person that is different from you.

167.8 likes 123.9 retweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you roast me in the comments I want to add several points.
> 
> I am a bisexual woman. I am not trying to lessen the representation of LGBTQ. What I am getting at is that I have seen a lot of people pushing their sexuality on people or characters that aren't identified that way. With fictional characters it's okay, you can do that you have that right. But when you go and get mad at someone for not agreeing with you. It's crazy. 
> 
> Another thing, please do not out your friends. Don't take that away from someone. Even if there are open about it, make sure they are okay with you telling people. I see a lot of fanfics where people just out other characters willy-nilly and as someone who was outed by some else, it sucks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gaydroid** : who is screaming? 

 

**RoboCop** : That would be Stebe

 

**RoboCop** : *steve

 

**SaltyBitch** : why is stove screaming?

 

**Stickyboi** : LMAO

 

_ RoboCop  _ changed  _ HallMonitor’s  _ name to  _ Stove _ . 

 

**TinCan** : seriously why is he screaming and can he stop?

 

**TinCan** : peps taking nap and i don’t want to wake her

 

**HoneyBear** : why is she taking a nap? It’s 2pm

 

**TinCan** : upset stomach.

 

**Stickyboi** : why is he screaming? 

 

**RoboCop** : someone died on his show

 

**Stickyboi** : what show?

 

**Robocop** : game of thrones? Idk i dont watch it. I just scroll through my apps.

 

**Stickyboi** : his first mistake was getting attached to someone. 

 

**JacketTheif** : i cant believe steve watches got

 

**RoboCop** : he was hesitant at first because he was uncomfortable nudity but he got invested and it doesn’t bother him anymore.  I only stay with him when he watches it cuz i love looking up from my phone to see ass. 

 

**Tictac** : thats pure gold.

 

**HawkGuy** : @tictac watches criminal minds mainly because he thinks Shemar Moore is attractive. 

 

**Tictac** : yall see this? My boyfriend is selling me out. 

 

**JacketTheif** : you choose Shemar Moore over Matthew Gray Gubler? WTF?!?!?

 

**SaltyBitch** : Im with wanda on this one. Gubler is cute in the nerdy way. 

 

**Robocop** : That cuz you have a thing for nerdy guys. 

 

**TechGoddess** : @Stickeyboi watches Riverdale because of Madeline petsch and Cole Sprouse 

 

**Stickyboi** : WOW THANKS SHURI

 

**Stickyboi** : FAKE ASS FRIEND YOU ARE

 

**TinCan** : If i hear cap scream on more time im going to come down there and tape his mouth shut

 

**OnYourLeft** : aww look at that, tony being a cute protective boyfriend.

 

**OnYourLeft** : it’s like watching a puppy bark at a leaf

 

**TechGoddess** : AHAHAH

 

**TinCan** : insulting the man that make your tech. Thats a good idea. 

 

**RoboCop** : [uploads a photo of steve leaned forward with his elbows on his hands clasped together in front of his face.] Must be getting intense. 

 

**ImTooTiredForThis** : what episode? 

 

**RoboCop** : I’m not sure. He keeps complaining about a guy who is mean to his sister. 

 

**ImTooTiredForThis** : so any episode from the first to the current. Thanks.

 

**RoboCop** : i didn’t ask for your sass. 

 

**Robocop** : its a blond boy with a blond sister.

 

**ImTooTiredForThis** :

 

**Stickyboi** : IM WHEEZING

 

**RoboCop** : IDK!

 

**Robocop** : She’s around some huge tattoo guy with a beard

 

**ImTooTiredForThis** : oh hes still on season one. @Noobmaster69 and I just finished that season.

 

**ImTooTiredForThis** : ill tell thor that we’ll wait till @Stove is done before we move on to the next one so we can watch it together. 

 

**TechGoddess** : you guys are soo far behind.

 

**ImTooTiredForThis** : we got into it late. I think @SaltyBitch and @HoneyBear are on season 4. 

 

**HoneyBear** : we’re on season 5 now. 

 

**Tictac** : am I the only one that doesn’t watch that show?

 

**Hawkguy** : I don’t

 

**TinCan** : I havent seen it. Pep watched a couple of episodes but didn’t like it. 

 

**TinCan** : alright im coming down with the tape. 

 

__

 

**Buckaroo** @JBBarnes

 

[10 second video of Tony trying to put tape over Steve’s mouth. They are both on the floor with couch cushions beside them. The table is knocked over. You can hear bucky laughing behind the phone.]

 

**1.24** m likes **976.9K** retweets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I just caught up to the number of chapters I had written. I'll have to do more tonight. Yesterday I was working on my 'The Questions We Wonder' fanfic for several hours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wanda** @WandaTheWitch

 

[Photo of Steve at the grill explaining how to use it to Thor. Thor is listening with fascination.]

Steve is a dad, tbh.

**975.6k** likes **880.8k** retweets

 

* * *

 

 

**OnYourLeft** : OMG

 

**OnYourLeft** : it smells soooo good.

 

**HoneyBear** : oh yesss, hamburgers.

 

**Stickyboi** : can may. MJ, and ned come over to the tower?

 

**TinCan** : That’s fine.

 

**Stickyboi** : do you need me to bring any meat?

 

**TechGoddess** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Stickyboi** : changed my mind i don’t want to come over anymore

 

**TechGoddess** : nooooooooo

 

**JacketTheif** : LMAO

 

**Stove** : No peter you don’t have to bring anything

 

**SaltyBitch** : actually

 

**SaltyBitch** : can you pick up the stuff?

 

**Stickyboi** : Yeah I got you covered.

 

**TinCan** : what stuff?

 

**SushiSlut** : I want some too

 

**TinCan** : What stuff???

 

**JacketTheif** : can you get some for me and Vis too?

 

**Stickyboi** : I’ll just use the card Mr. Stark gave me and buy a bulk of it.

 

**TinCan** : WhAT STUFF??

 

**Stickyboi** : the good stuff ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

TinCan: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN????

* * *

 

**Don’t Cross Me** @BlackWidow

 

[Photo of the avengers and friends chilling on the landing pad eating hamburgers and chocolate. Peter is sitting Behind Natasha as she take the selfie with everyone else in the background unaware.]

1.25m likes 876.8k retweets

 

**Thompson** @inaflash

 

_In reply to_ @BlackWidow

What the hell???? Is that @ParkourParker?

  


**Tatey** @TessaTTate

 

_In reply to_ @BlackWidow

Who is @ParkourParker?

  


**Don’t Cross Me** @BlackWidow

 

In reply to @inaflash @TessaTTate

@ParkourParker was an Intern at SI but the Avengers stole him for their own personal intern. Peter works alongside @IAmIronMan to create reliable and advance tech for us to use in battle.

  


**Thompson** @inaflash

 

_In reply to_ @BlackWidow

I thought he was making the internship at SI up!

  


**Don’t Cross Me** @BlackWidow

 

_In reply to_ @inaflash

Why would he?

 

* * *

 

 

**SaltyBitch** : who is Flash Thompson?

 

**Stickyboi** : no one

 

**SaltyBitch** : don’t lie to me. I know he goes to school with you. Is he the bully that ned talked about?

 

**Stove** : youre being bullied?

 

**Stickyboi** : no, im fine

 

**SaltyBitch** : Ned told me all about him. How he is always calling you names.

 

**Stickyboi** : It’s fine. I can deal with it.

 

**Stove** : So you are being bullied!

 

**TinCan** : I’ll call the school on Monday

 

**Stickyboi** : NO!

 

**Stickyboi** : I can fight my own battles

 

**Stickyboi** : It’s fine really.

 

**HoneyBear** : Why didn’t you say anything?

 

**Stickyboi** : Because I can handle it. He shoves a bit and name calls nothing too serious. If it gets out of hand I’ll tell you guys. He’s been doing this since middle school. Do you really think he is going to stop if you confront him? He’ll just get angrier.

 

ImTooTiredForThis: You need to bring it to your administrator's attention.

 

**Stickyboi** : I have.

 

**SushiSlut** : And?

 

**Stickyboi** : his family makes large donations to the school. They give him a slap on the wrist at most but usually just turn the other cheek.

 

**RoboCop** : ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME

 

**Stickyboi** : like I said. Just drop it.

 

**SaltyBitch** : okay.

 

**Stickyboi** : really?

 

**SaltyBitch** : if you say you can handle it, you can handle it.

 

**Stickyboi** : thank you.

* * *

 

Direct message between _Natasha Romanoff_ and _James Barnes_

 

**James** : You’re not gonna drop it, are you?

  
**Natasha** : of course not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The internet at work is running super slow because construction cut a line somewhere downtown. 
> 
> Can't wait for tomorrow. Going out and getting Fong's Pizza and drinking with the BF.


	10. Chapter 10

**HoneyBear** : you know what sounds good?

 

**Tincan** : Ass?

 

**Stove** : tony, there are kids in this chat. 

 

**Tincan** : ones that watch GOT i think we are fine. 

 

**HoneyBear** : I was thinking about the thai from that place two blocks down.

 

**Gaydroid** : I would enjoy a meal from there. 

 

**SushiSlut** : oh yellow  curry sounds great right now. 

 

**TechGoddess** : really. Yall always get thai food without me. 

 

**RoboCop** : ur the one that wanted to go home for the weekend.

 

**Hawkguy** : POTSTICKERS

 

**Noobmaster69** : I would love to go get food with my family!

 

**Tictac** : I’ll bring cassie. 

 

**SaltyBitch** : and Hope.

 

**Tictac** : you just want to flirt

 

**SaltyBitch** : I see you flirting with Clint all the time back off.

 

**ImTooTired** : I need a break so i’ll go with you guys.

 

**Stickyboi** : Gonna sit next to Nat or Thor?

 

**ImTooTired** : leave me be.

 

**SaltyBitch** : Leave my ex out of this or Ill call his girlfirend. 

 

**OnYourLeft** : actually cal Val, she likes thai food

 

**TinCan** : Ugh, it’s going to be a flirt fest. 

 

**Stove** : @RoboCop that sounds like a challenge if I have ever heard one

 

**Robocop** : You just want to see me flirt with Nat.

 

**Stove** : It’s like watching someone wash their car in the rain. It’s funny

 

**Robocop** : I hate you.

 

**OnYourLeft** : They have fried tofu that is super good.

 

**SushiSlut** : That stuff is good. Dip it in sauce and I can make a meal out of it. 

 

**Gaydroid** : I enjoy the spring rolls

 

**TinCan** : an android after my own heart. 

 

**JacketTheif** : he’s taken

 

**TinCan** : hes my son

 

**ImTooTiredForThis** : he’s my son too

 

**SushiSlut** : should I be concerned you’ve had a child with another man

 

**TinCan** : It was just one night i swear.

 

**TinCan** : I love you.

 

**ImTooTiredForThis** : is that all i am to you?

 

**ImTooTiredForThis** : a co-creator? I thought we had a bond

 

**TinCan** : Brucie you know you’ll always be my science bro

 

**Noobmaster69** : Hey.

 

**Noobmaster69** : that is my geek and I will fight for his honor

 

**ImTooTiredForThis** : I am blessed.

  
  


___

 

**The B stands for Bi** @ParkourParker

 

[Uploaded an image of Bruce in between Val and Thor. All three are laughing. You can see Nat in the corner leaning towards them with a smile. Clint can be seen next to Val with half his face covered with his face while laughing. Scott’s hand is resting on the middle of Clint’s back. ]

 

I have an amazing family.

**256.9k** likes   **200.1 k** retweets

 

**@PepperPotts** Retweeted

**@BlackWidow** Retweeted

**@HawkGuy** Retweeted

**@TheVision** Retweeted

**@WandaTheWitch** Retweeted

**@IAmIronMan** Retweeted

**@LeedsTheWay** Retweeted

**@NurseMayParker** Retweeted

**@TheWokeMJ** Retweeted

**@KingOfAnts** Retweeted

**@CptSteveRogers** Retweeted

**@JBBarnes** retweeted

**@GammaSurvivor** Retweeted

**@TheThunderer** Retweeted

**@TheLastValkyrie** Retweeted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I celebrated dating my BF for 5 years last night. We went to the cheesecake factory and it was so freaking good.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wanda** @WandaTheWitch

My boyfriend has betrayed me and decided to watch the next episode of Making a Murder with his best friend instead of me.

**1.8k** likes   **987** retweets

####    
  


**Hawky McHawkFace** @Hawk_Guy

_ In reply to  _ @WandaTheWitch

I told you. This team has mastered betrayal. 

####    
  


**Wanda** @WandaTheWitch

_ In reply to _ @Hawk_Guy

I’m still mad at you. Go away.

**Hawky McHawkFace** @Hawk_Guy

_ In reply to _ @WandaThe Witch

I SAID I WAS SORRY

####    
  


**Don’t Cross Me** @BlackWidow

_ In reply to _ @WandaTheWitch

This is why I have a locked mini fridge in my room. He can’t take your stuff that way. 

####    
  


  1. @tanaiskween



_ In reply to  _ @WandaTheWitch

Who is Vision’s best friend?

####    
  


**Pushing Daisies** @ShakeNQuake

_ In reply to _ @tanaiskween

Me.

####    
  


**Not Skynet** @TheVision

_ In reply to _ @WandaTheWitch

I am terribly sorry. I was under the impression you did not enjoy the show.

####    
  
  


@tanaiskween

Someone find me a girl version of @TheVision.

####    
  
  


**Talon Tats** @tjtats

_ In reply to _ @tanaiskween

You must repent for your sinful behavior. As should @WandaTheWitch

####    
T.@tanaiskween

_ In reply to _ @tjtats

Dafuq you just say to me?!

####    
  
  


**Wanda** @WandaTheWitch

_ In reply to _ @tjtats

What did I do? 

####    
  
  


**Talon Tats** @tjtats

_ In reply to _ @WandaTheWitch

You are romantically involved with something that is not of God’s creation. It is unnatural and wrong. As is @tanaiskween attraction to the same sex. 

####    
  


**It’s me ya boi** @Spidermanman

_ In reply to  _ @tjtats

Interesting that you had to make your opinion on a matter that does not concern or affect you at all known. Does crying on the internet about how people have free will and choose what they do with their life make you feel better? Does it give your meaningless existence value?

**It’s me ya boi** @Spidermanman

_ In reply to  _ @tjtats

Small piece of advice: Fuck off. 

####    
**F. Thompson** @inaflash

_ In reply to _ @spidermanman

Nothing but respect for my hero.

####    
  


____

**OnYourLeft** : Jesus

 

**OnYourLeft** : Pete just went off.

**RoboCop** : An icon

**HallMonitor** : Someone call crime stoppers

**HallMonitor** : I just witnessed a murder

**TechGoddess** : SHIT PETE

**TinCan** : I’m so proud. 

**SushiSlut** : Part of me wants to scold you but a bigger part is impressed.

**StickyBoi** : Don’t come for my family.

**StickyBoi** : Because I will end you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request! I want to that Serenitysfire98 for asking for it. I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt or scene you wanna see just leave it in the comments!


End file.
